The present invention relates to a desulfurization apparatus and to a method of using condensed water produced in the desulfurization apparatus.
A greenhouse effect due to CO2 has been pointed out as one cause for the global warming phenomenon, and hence research and development has been conducted on technology for preventing or suppressing emission of CO2 into the atmosphere. A main source of the production of CO2 is combustion of fossil fuel. Accordingly, it is desired that an amount of CO2 in a flue gas of the fossil fuel be reduced or CO2 be eliminated from the gas before the gas is discharged into the atmosphere.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-126154 describes the following desulfurization decarbonation method. First, a sulfur dioxide in a flue gas of a fossil fuel is absorbed and eliminated by bringing the gas into contact with a desulfurization absorption liquid. After that, CO2 in the desulfurized gas is absorbed and eliminated by bringing the gas into contact with a CO2 absorption liquid made of a basic amine compound or the like. Then, CO2 is separated and recovered from the absorption liquid that has absorbed CO2, and at the same time, the absorption liquid is reclaimed. The literature describes that the desulfurized gas is cooled before being brought into contact with the CO2 absorption liquid. In addition, the literature describes that a part of condensed water to be produced upon cooling of the desulfurized gas is added to the desulfurization absorption liquid.